Jak Unknown : A New Story
by WordSurge
Summary: Things are changing. A ssinister plan to destroy Jak and his friends is underway. New evils lie around every twist and turn. The ultimate race for survival begins NOW!


Chapter 1: An Old Evil Arises

The winds of time howled as time itself went foward into a period of recovery. Haven was finally rid of the grueling war that had plagued it's "glorious" streets before as chaos and vegeance sub-sided into a peaceful and harmonious state. The Slums underwent major urban-renewal as it's weak biuldings were tore down and new ones biult. Much of Haven went on to look like New Haven, but the Bazaar had stayed relatively similar, making it the major commercial District of the continent. As a result, transportation between numerous places around the world flourished and Haven went from rubble, to a glistening Metropolis. The sun rose and fell and the night lights scourged the dark ocean above as time went by. But, there was one place where the sun neither rose nor fell, or show at all for that matter. Consumed of hatred and evil, this never ending cage plays host to the evil hearted who had once walked the Earth with their sinister plans at work. Reigning with superioirity over Hell, it's shadowy vortex's began to enlarge...for a new sinister plan was being hatched. Among the dark wastelands that howled with evil and danger, sands tossed and turned as if it was an ocean. Rocky spikes shot out of the tidal sands and collided with eachother. Storms, it seemed, had never sub-sided. But instead, only got worse by the day. Across the sea of sand lay ruins that looked as if they had not been touched by light in a millenium. Deteriorated towers towered over the gnarled rock and stone as sands began to collide with the shadowy bank. A giant ship bearing the name "The Warrior" suddenly emerged from the sands and collapsed onto the bank, causing it's metal to shatter into millions of pieces. Above the raging stroms brewed evn worse phenomina as vortex's and stars collided with eachother and spread across the sky. Yes, deserted it seemed, but it was not. Amongst the battered ruins of the ancient city stood a small tower, but only 20 feet high. Fresh weeds and boot marks plagued the side of it's chaotic stone as a small pattern could be seen leading up to the top room that beared the most evil within it's dark walls. Around a table 4 shadowy figures sat silently, as if without life...until...a large fist smashed against the gnarled and ugly table.

"What are we doing just sitting here! We need to figure a way out of this hell-hole!" Bellowed the voice of Baron Praxis as his teeth grinded together. "I'm tired of waiting while that stupid brat up above gets the respect that I deserve!"

"I agree!" Chimed in Krew with his disturbing accent. "I say you stop your stupid planning! It's getting us know where!" Krew rose into the air high above them as he yelled at his fellow evils. His voice calmed to an evil snicker. "I should throw you both into the sands." said Krew with utter hate as he glared at the two dark figures sitting at the opposite end of the table. Baron Praxis glared at the shadows as he gritted his teeth and waited for an excuse to draw his sword and cut some heads off. He and Krew both were thoroughly over-run by the chaotic anger that came with the territory of having to endure that place for the rest of their lives.

Utter silence followed the yelling as the shadows merely starred across the table. It was all quiet to where only the thundering outside could be heard booming across the ocean of sand. And then, a word was finally spoken.

"You had better watch your tongue, Praxis, for I can unleash upon you an evil you only dream about." The female voice reverberated upon the walls as they struck his ear, and caused his anger to boil evn more.

"Look dark stuff, I'm tired of your feeble excuses to get out of telling us you don't have a plan, so-" The Baron's rage was cut-off by another voice that had seemed to come from the other shadow. The hollow voice spoke with an eerie tone about him as he spoke ever so calmly.

"The plan has been devised, and it will not fail. Do not lose your head, Praxis..." said the dark figure as two sinister yellow eyes emerged from the darkness alone, "...or I will lose it for you." The Barons teeth gritted evn harder as he grasped the handle of his sword, eyes baring down upon his enemy. With a swift motion he launched his sword upon the shadowy neck. Faster then lightning the figure launched a small wave of dark eco that countered the sword attack.

"You had better watch yourself, Praxis! You have much anger and you will need to learn how to control it if you wish to ever dispose of Mar!" Praxis hit the wall hard as Krew came floating down into his line of sight.

"And what assurances do we have that you are telling the truth?" said Krew as he floated colser to the female shadow.

"You don't. You'll just have to learn how to hold trust. Try hard because I know trust isn't exactly your thing." snickered the voice as Krew's face creased into a look of hate. 

"You had better not be lying!" said the Baron as he got up, rubbing his head and sheathing his sword. "I want to rid that little brat of his glory as soon as possible." sniped the Baron as clenched his face.

"As do I." said the male voice sinisterly as his yellow eyes gleamed at Krew and Praxis. "As do I. But first, I will call upon the God of Chaos..." his voice faded into the stormy winds as he raised his arms up into the air and chanted. Praxis only looked at him as if he were high. The storms above brewed into an awesome rage that burned up the sky. Above them formed a giant ball of dark fire that blazed throughout the chaotic lands. The burning ball of dark fire sheaded it's fire onto the ground before them as a small bundle of flame rolled across the ruins. Stopping right before them, a grotesk figure formed on the table and lit up in flame as bellowed with disgust.

"Why have you called me down insolent pests!" bellowed the grotesk figure as he stared with fury upon the shadowy figures.

"Only to relieve you of your burden." replied the shadow in a feeble voice. Praxis and Krew starred with disbelief as they cowered behind the figures.

"Relieve me! Ha! You may not leave! For this place is the consequence you bear for having been stupid enough to get caught and defeated!" The grotesk feature then gave Krew a horrific glance as the flame on his back shot up. The meeting grew intense as the creatures white eyes glarred down upon them.

"I will give my life." Said the voice as his horrific yellow eyes emerged from the darkness once again. A sinister smile then slightly creased the creatures flaming face. "Upon my inevitable death you will have the right to devour us all, and build your power. Also, the one who we wish to defeat will bring you a power beyond your fiery nightmares. his power will break you free from guarding this prison..." The creatures look became more serious as he listened to the propostion laid before him. He was power-hungry. Led into greed, he gave a loud grunt and snorted.

"Fine. Have it your way. Kill this powerful being and you will be free'd." He then gave a slight grin. "But fail, and your heads will burn for eternity!" The flame around him ignited into a large ball of fire once again. As he jetted back up into the storms, a blinding light seized the dark oceans and storms as 4 blue streaks shot through the nebulas at lightning speed. A large hole then broke open as the 4 streaks shot through and became released of the entrapment...

Chapter 2: A Heroes Work is Never Done

The angelic moon glistened in the night sky as the millions of stars around it pulsated. Haven city had, for once, slowed down a bit, making most of the streets desolate with the exception of the occasional civilian or vehicle to pass by. Most of the city was at the port, partying their hearts out while a rock band jammed into the crystal blue waters that they so often dove into, making it the perfect night for Jak to carry-out the top-secret mission he had planned for so long. The lifeless streets were utterly silent and motionless, until, a swift shadow jetted between the alleyway seperating the Commercial District from New Haven. The signs and lights that littered Haven were still throbbing, however, making it hard for Jak and Daxter to move through the city, undetected. They could not be seen, for detection could easily blow their cover. They had to stay in the shadows of the alleyways if they would ever want to catch their prey under full surprise. Jak ran swiftly and powerfully as Daxter sat on his plated shoulder, looking out for anything threatening to their cover.

"Who signed us up for this mission anyways?" whispered Daxter as he focused in on a nearby window, only to find a rat scratching at the wood. "It was you, wasn't it?" At the sound of these words Jak rolled his eyes as he turned a corner and quickly jetted into an empty house. "Yeah, I thought so." said Dax smartly as he rested his head upon his hand. The T.V. blarred as Jak hastily hot-footed up the stairs and out onto the balcony. Jumping the nearyby ledge, he landed firmly and sprinted across the roof-top, eys bearing forward as Dax mindlessly gazed at the stars and rubbed his chin.

"Hey! I'm getting a goatee!" Daxter clambered over to Jak's other shoulder as he said this, trying to liven things up a bit. A small smile came upon Jak's face at the comment.

"C'mon Dax, knock it off. This is serious." Jak grabbed hold of a support cable that connected the biulding to a large crane, still untouched from the renovations ast month. Catching speed, dax's ears flapped wildly in the wind as Jak's hair entangled his face.

"Plplplplp!Plpllpl!" Daxter made rasberry sounds as he grabbed Jak's wild, blond hair. "Geeze Jak, cut your damn hair!" He grabbed his throat as if being strangled as he mocked Jak. "It's...really...starting..." Dax was cut-off by the immediate landing onto the base of the crane, lunging him forward headfirst onto the elevator door. WH-BANG! Daxter's orange figure smashed against the metal with a loud bang as Jak watched with amusement. Daxter was then flown towards the ground, causing him to undergo another serious injury to the head. Sprawled before jak's feet, Daxter slowly looked up, a confused face creasing his face. Metal Head birds circled around his head as he rubbed it and compressed his face together.

"Aaaaaa...dangit, Jak!" He slowly got up to retrieve the wind that was knocked out of him as he cursed under his feeble breath. "Could you PLEASE be a little more care-" The rubber taste of Jak's glove had all so suddenly collided with his face as he hit the ground once more. 

"Shhhh, there's the subject." Jak pointed up towards the cockpit of the crane as daxter wriggled himself out of Jak's powerful grip. Jak swiftly but silently slammed his back against the door, and pressed the "UP" button to the elevator. "Stay quiet." A small figure could be seen entering the crane cockpit as his tiny legs wriggled in the night. But, what could not be seen until he entered, was two large shadows that spread from the sides of his body. At the sight of this, Jak's battle-hardened face turned into a look of concern as his eyes grew wider. Daxter had noticed this also.

"What the heck is that?" Whispered daxter as he clambered back up onto Jak's shoulder. "It looks like a-oh yeah, the elevators here." The doors slammed shut as Daxter turned Jak's head towards the elevator.

"Forget it. I didn't plan on taking it anyway." replied Jak macho-like as he jumped up onto the upper ledge, and began climbing up the crane neck. He climbed with speed as he grabbed bar after bar, swinging Daxter from side to side like a toy. As Jak unleashed a massive amount of sweat, he looked at Dax.

"Alright Dax, here's what I want you to do..."

The intriguing creature sat himself into the crane operator's chair as low grunts and screeches exited the rims of his jaws. Pointed fingertips turned and smashed the numerous buttons and nobs as the crane ignition ignited, swinging the canon ball attached to a massive chain back and forth. A look of mindlessness came upon the creatures face as his wings hit the ceiling. The crane moved back and forth, leaving the creature with no control. As he tried his hand at manuevering a man-made machine, his attention suddenly screeched over to the elevator door that had just opened. With a look of wonder, he scratched his head and walked over to it. Silence followed, deprevating the abnormal creature of attention to his surroundings. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around...and suddenly froze.

"Boo." Jak swung down from the roof of the cockpit as he the creature stumbled backwards. Screeched exited his mouth as he tried to move backwards, until his back finally hit the door. Jak walked with a look of wickedness on his face as he neared the creature. Startling everything, Jak made a lunge at the creature as fast as lightning. The powerful wings spreading from his sides suddenly hammered the floor as he lunged himself upwards, running off the ceiling and then flipping back down onto the floor. As Jak's ancles broke from his major cross-up, a laser jolted through the air and pin-pointed the creatures chest.

"Don't move you-" The creature didn't stop. Daxter's eyes widened with horror as the creature trampled over him with his claw-ridden feet. The blaster fell to the ground as Daxter was shot-off into the night sky, luckily to grab a support cable. As the creature flew off with a look of victory upon his face, the same laser had suddenly shown on his wing.

"Take this freakshow." The bullet of victory ripped into the night as it screamed through the air. It sideswiped into the beast as it shattered his left wing, causing him to plunge towards the ground. The beast screamed and grunted as it barreled towards the cement, falling at least 200 feet. Jak walked to the ledge and leaned upon his gun as he watched the creature slam into the ground and "break." With a look of regret, he unsheathed his Comm. Device (CD) and radioed back to the Naughty Ottsel.


End file.
